This invention relates to an improvement of the stopper device disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,762; 12/07/76 to Pfefferkorn et al for BOTTLE STOPPER MEANS FOR WINE BOTTLES and similar devices.
It has been found that a stopper of cork is pressed more strongly against the neck of a bottle, or the like, than a stopper of an elastomer, thus eliminating tolerances in regard to the inner diameter thereof. If the stopper material does not get in contact with the liquid inside the bottle, low grade cork may be used which is cheaper than rubber, or other elastomers. It has also been found that inserts of rubber affect the flavor of wine to some extent, even if they do not get in contact with the latter.